


Small Bump

by Athos of Trevilles boudoir (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 04:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3236978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Athos%20of%20Trevilles%20boudoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Small Bump by Ed Sheeran.</p><p>I think that would be all the summary you need.</p><p>I hate myself for writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Bump

The Queen had been taken ill late into the night and Aramis had been sent for by her herself. He was sitting in the window seat, staring out at the palace grounds; illuminated white in the pale moonlight. It was all so eerily beautiful. Yet his brown eyes couldn’t stay focused on the sight outside the window. They kept drifting across the room to Anne, laid so delicately on the bed, looking terribly ill – her pale skin wasn’t the cause of the moonbeams that filtered into the room. Her blue eyes opened, meeting his and she weakly reached out to him.  
  
Without a word, Aramis stood, striding across the room to sit on the bed next to her, brushing his hand against her cheek. A soft smile cracked onto Anne’s face, and she moved to hold his hand in her’s, pressing a kiss to the back of it.  
  
“You need rest, Your Highness.”  
  
His voice was barely a breath on the air.  
  
“I can’t sleep. I’m in too much pain. My stomach feels like hot lava...”  
  
“Oh my dear.”  
  
Aramis gently leant down, pressing a soft kiss to the small bump visible under her nightgown before moving to sit up.  
  
“Would you like me to fetch the physician?”  
  
“I think he will be needed, thank you, Aramis.”  
  
The Musketeer nodded and gave her hand a squeeze before standing slowly. He headed outside and told one of the Red Guards to call for the physician. A small scream from behind him caused him to spin around.  
  
He was pretty sure his heart broke at what he saw.  
  
//  
  
Anne was sat up, having tugged the duvet back from herself. The horror show was the white sheets stained dark with blood. Aramis froze for a few moments before running to the bed; sitting next to her to wrap his arms around her as Anne began to sob uncontrollably, screaming here and there hysterically. Aramis tangled his fingers in her hair as she sobbed into his neck; she knew it was already too late. There was nothing that could be done to save her child.  
  
Aramis lay a hand against the small of her back, rocking them both to and fro. The door was slammed open and Louis stared at Anne, curled up in Aramis’ arms, and for a moment, Aramis couldn’t read the expression on his face. The King saw the sheets and his face turned to sadness. The physician pushed past him and stopped by the end of the beds as he saw the sheets. Even in the darkness, it was obvious what had happened. No one moved, saved for Aramis, trying to keep Anne calm. Slowly, one of the Red Guards moved to light one of the lanterns, allowing the physician to get a closer look.  
  
“Your Majesties... There’s nothing I can do. I am so sorry.”  
  
Aramis caught Athos’ eye, standing in the doorway before looking away. He didn’t want to see his friend’s pity for him.  
  
//  
  
Aramis had been told to leave the room, leaving Louis and Anne to mourn together. He was hesitant to walk out of the door, just making Athos out in the darkness. He shut the door behind him, trying to fight his own urge to cry and mourn. Athos merely turned away from him, walking down the hallway. Aramis knew what he was doing, and followed him, unsure if his heart was breaking or if the loss was just too much for it to take.  
  
Athos stopped, leaning in an alcove where he knew no one would be able to hear them and waited for Aramis to join him.  
  
“What happened..?”  
  
“She said her stomach hurt and I asked if I should call the physician and she asked me too. I turned my back to her and she screamed, I turned around to see her sitting up, surrounded by blood.”  
  
“That’s not what I meant.”  
  
“I kissed her stomach when she was in pain – that was all. Nothing happened tonight... Why are you here anyway?”  
  
“King Louis wanted someone to guard him whilst he did some late night work in his study. Someone heard the Queen’s scream and a servant came for him.”  
  
Aramis nodded slightly and looked away, staring at the wall.  
  
“I’m sorry, Aramis.”  
  
“I’ve lost my child... Anne and I lost _our_ child, Athos. Can you even comprehend how that feels?”  
  
“No... I cannot.”  
  
“But you know I will always be here for you, no matter what.”  
  
Aramis nodded slightly and the tears began to well up. He saw Athos’ shoulders tense before he leaned forward, wrapping his arms around his brother, tugging him close to him. Aramis hid his face in Athos’ neck and allowed himself to break down, beginning to cry.  
  
“Just let it all out... You’ll feel better.”  
  
His body racked with sobs as he thought of the child he would never get to hold, never get to see...  
  
That never even got to take its first breath.


End file.
